1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, particularly to an electronic apparatus which can be equipped with an IC card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where an IC card is loaded to or unloaded from an electronic apparatus, a user normally loads or unloads the IC card after a power supply to the electronic apparatus is turned off. Or, a detecting means such as a micro switch and the like is disposed in an IC card inserting portion on the electronic apparatus, then, a runaway of a CPU (usually, a micro processor) used in the electronic apparatus or a data destruction on the IC card is prevented from stopping of supplying the power supply to a connecter on loading or unloading of the IC card.
However, an error operation can not be perfectly avoided under a situation that a turn-on/turn-off operation of the power supply is left to only the user. Also, if the detecting means such as the micro switch and the like is disposed, not only a cost is increased because of increases of the number of parts and the number of processings, but also a miniaturization of an apparatus is prevented because of a space for a switch.
Further, although the loading/unloading of the IC card can be detected by using the micro switch and the like, however, it can not be detected in case of an unstable operation on loading/unloading operation of the IC card, or an interruption of the loaded operation, etc. For example, in a case where an inserted state of the IC card is unstable, so that the IC card is once in contact with the connecter and then a contacted state thereof is disconnected, although the inserted state of the IC card is detected and supplying the power supply to the connecter is stopped, then an electrical contact is detected and then supplying the power supply to the connecter is started, the IC card may not be actually loaded to the connecter. Or, in a case where after an unloading operation is once tried, the IC card is again inserted, even if the unloading operation is detected and the supplying the power supply to the connecter is stopped, the error operation by the user results in the data destruction.